


A Miracle Would Happen

by SummerLouis



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-08-24 11:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16639118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLouis/pseuds/SummerLouis
Summary: 你永远不知道该死的上帝会把你引向哪个十字路口。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 无能力AU  
> C/B斜线大概有意义。是一个圣父总裁包养白莲小记者的故事。

严格来说，埃迪这半年的日子过得糟透了。

自从再一次被解雇之后，他就陷入了无事可做的状态。没有工作，没有感情生活，甚至连像样的公寓都快要租不起了，更别说解决生理问题的对象了。

大概是那一回害他被解雇的采访做得太无厘头、太咄咄逼人，他走出生命基金会的大楼还没五分钟，就收到了来自主编的狂轰滥炸。甚至在被拖走的时候他还没来得及和卡尔顿再多说上两句，只能看着后者无奈又“你活该”的眼神被保安带出了大门。天知道他在采访的时候花了多大的力气才不去说那些更不能被曝光的私人问题。

他也不知道自己在业内的名声究竟已经被乱传的谣言败坏到了一种什么地步，能够让大半个旧金山的报社主编都拉黑了自己的号码。那些他问出来的问题本身就是从卡尔顿自己的电脑里看来的，他不过是看不顺眼生命基金会对待人体试验的处理方式，想把它们摊到公众面前。

也不知道是谁在暗地里想搞他，他曾经尝试匿名向几家杂志投过文章，结果都是石沉大海，或者在同他电话沟通的时候，一听是他，就被推脱了本身快要达成的合作。他以前靠笔杆子吃饭，出镜报道的日子里勉强也能算得上靠脸，这会儿却没人敢雇佣他做任何形式的文章了，连化名都不行。

埃迪想幕后黑手大概是想让自己在这一行做不下去，一个写了文章无处可发的记者，就失去了他的所有意义。那么无聊的人用脚想都知道是谁，反正那个号码早就躺在自己的黑名单里，这像是一种逃避，仿佛他如果做一只鸵鸟，就不用去管那件事的后续影响。

可他的转行之路一点都不顺利。就算他安慰自己这是理所当然的阵痛期，几个月过去他仍然一事无成，只能找些卖体力的工作勉强维持自己的生活，让他浑身上下都充满了挫败感。

他开始无意识地酗酒，在每一个深夜依靠酒精的麻痹作用来勉强入睡。在每一个宿醉之后的造成，他都会意识到啊自己究竟都在做什么，这让他感觉糟透了，但酒精的确能够缓解他的焦虑，又让他觉得舒适。他有时觉得自己被夹在过去和现实生活之间，白天在街上游荡状似积极地寻找工作，和深夜窝在并不温暖的公寓里瑟瑟发抖。

不是没有人向他伸出过援手，至少安妮和丹曾经问过他是否需要他们的短时援助和就业推荐，而某一位他并不想见到的人并不知道怎么听说了这事（或者根本就是一直在监视他），并信誓旦旦地告诉他可以继续自己的调查，顺便为他找到基金会里的盲点。

他是怎么回复那条一看就知道是卡尔顿发的陌生邮件的来着？——“去你的德雷克，你不能因为我们睡过，这会儿就来嘲讽我。”

一连数月，就连公寓楼下的玛莉亚都会大咧咧地用“大记者今天也在报纸上找临时工作吗”这件事来调侃他了。头两次他还会反驳，到后来就已经成了习惯。这倒像是一整个街区心照不宣的秘密，流浪汉们私底下里议论，说要是埃迪哪一天被房东赶出来加入他们，也毫不会令人感到意外。

“都会好起来的。”埃迪再一次听玛莉亚那么说的时候，勉强歪了歪嘴角扯出一个没比哭好看多少的笑容，挥着手里的免费报纸，“都会好的。”

然而他明白事实并不如此。他的信用卡账单和未付账单早就在桌上堆积如山，银行已经给他发了几次信用警告，而尽管房东能够给他再宽限一个月补齐房租，他也没有办法在短时间里凑齐费用。令他感到不安又无奈的现实是他的存款最多能让他再勉勉强强过上半个月还算体面的日子。

算完账，他将铅笔往桌上一丢，烦躁地揉着头发，他刚找到的那个临时工的薪水对于他的欠债而言可谓杯水车薪，顶多也就解决几天的伙食。就算他能重新找到一个能够雇佣他的报社，钱也不会那么快到账。他怎么也没想过，这么多年以来，生计问题第一次变成了他这个曾经的头牌记者眼前最需要解决的头等大事。

桌上的色拉还是昨天早上买的，放了一天多至少还没闻到什么异味，他叹口气，拿叉子叉起还看得过去的菜叶子塞进了嘴里，囫囵咽了下去。他思考着该如何改变现状，他不愿意向家人求助，也不愿意向前女友低头。过得最差的时候，他也曾带着足够挡住面目的帽子，到救济站寻求一份免费晚餐，但那毕竟不是长久之计。

埃迪翻看着报纸，拿着一瓶啤酒往喉咙里倒。内心挣扎着按下那个前不久在和流浪汉们聊天的时候冒出的念头——去红灯区看看，反正那里总有各种口味的主顾寻找着新鲜的猎物。他想这真的是最下策的选择了，谁又会喜欢一个醉醺醺的家伙呢？

他飞快地扫过前两版对他而言无关紧要的新闻，在看到“生命基金会”这个名字的时候额角突突直跳，他想自己已经过得够惨了，不用再依靠新闻上这个可以说是将自己害到这个地步的组织来刺激自己的神经了。

纠结了几分钟之后，他还是耐着性子将文章读了下去，卡尔顿·德雷克的采访依旧是那副在他看来阴阳怪气的腔调，无非是什么保护人类的未来，寻找太空中的新归宿，为孩子们提供一个更好的环境之类的鬼话。

说真的，这个地球还能更糟糕吗？不会比接下来的每一秒更糟糕了。

嘟囔着将那一页翻过去，他拿起笔去招聘版面寻找能够用得上的消息，那些不要求技术的工作总是少的可怜而且难抢，招工广告总是有许多人在虎视眈眈，他划下几处地点，在手机里规划上路线，写完之后又随手翻了翻那几张报纸，大声骂了句脏话。

“操你妈的生命基金会。操你妈的卡尔顿·德雷克。”

没吃完的可怜沙拉碗随着埃迪的突然起立，跟着报纸一起落到地上，泛着油的酱汁浸湿粗糙的纸面留下一块滑稽的斑点。他低着头撑住桌子，将报纸捡起来又读了一遍那条广告——

“生命基金会招收实验志愿者，为了更好的明天。”

下面列举了一系列令人心动的福利条件。简单来说，如果埃迪现在无处可去，那他一定会和街上无数个同样看到了这条消息的流浪汉一样，去往生命基金会设立的集合点——说真的，他除了有一间破旧的小公寓以外快和流浪汉没什么太大区别了——但他敏锐的记者直觉和卡尔顿·德雷克让手下掩盖的那些恶性事件的前科让他觉得这之中一定有什么阴谋。

就算有阴谋他也没办法往外四处嚷嚷，因为埃迪·布洛克的话现在没有任何的分量，除非他能得到些什么实际性的证据，当然不是从前男友或者前女友邮箱里翻出来的那种。

他打开自己的电脑，加密文档里躺着自己当年没写完的报道，上面一半是正经的揭露生命基金会的具体研究的报道，另一半是他自己拐弯抹角变着花样骂卡尔顿的东西，大概是被解雇之后撒气写的。他把那些乱七八糟的东西删掉，把尘封的资料拿出来再阅读了一遍。他说不上来自己哪根神经搭错，偏要做这些莫名其妙的事情，等他回过神来的时候，已经在咬着微波炉里重新加热过的速食披萨仔细地阅读资料了。


	2. Chapter 2

如果埃迪在生活里能够有他平时盯着生命基金会那样像条闻到肉香的狗那样敏锐的话，他一定不会错过自家对窗的那栋楼里有一架对着他家架设的摄像机，并且它已经放置在那里好几个月了。或许是因为他的邻居实在太吵，又或许是生计上值得他烦心的事情够多了，让他根本无暇去发现自己被人监视了。

 

总而言之，埃迪那一晚的日子除了重新翻找着生命基金会的资料，什么都没干。他挣扎了很久，要不要再一次尝试联系自己在生命基金会的线人（当然不是某位被他拉进黑名单的总裁），过去的半年时间里他无数次在看完报纸之后都想问问对方，这个生物研究公司究竟有没有放弃之前的研究？最终都被他用良好地自控力克制了下去。

 

因为一切最后都会变成无用功。

 

他认识卡尔顿那么多年，细算要从大学兄弟会开始。他很明白这位德雷克先生都会用什么手段来把对自己不利的人事物给解决掉。至于大学里的事情，就是另一个关于无法回避的孽缘的故事了，谁能想到兜兜转转分开那么多年后，他们又在旧金山遇上了。

 

当然长期作为他口中“孽缘”的另一方在一连打了几个喷嚏之后，并不知道自己又在被谁当做靶子念叨，只能当做是实验室为了保温而把冷气开得太低，他套在绒衫外面的白大褂根本不能起到任何保暖作用。

 

卡尔顿关掉机器，看一眼即将重合的分针时针，从空无一人的实验室里走出来，将白大褂换成西装外套，这让他的装扮看起来更加不伦不类。

 

实验员们早就下班了，按常规来说他也用不着花那么多力气，只要站在指挥室或者办公室里看看上报的资料就行了，但最近实验刚刚进行到关键阶段，他总想多盯一下，别闹出什么自己都解决不了的事情来才好。提升人类在宇宙空间里的存活率是一码事，自己的实验室里出什么重大事故则是另一回事。

 

而特里斯在老板的办公室里等了很久了。作为安保队长，刚来的时候他其实也不太理解为什么生命基金会作为一个盈利机构，手下的安保部门顶尖到能够媲美随便什么不作为特工部门——比如他退役之后在纽约待过的那一家。后来才发现原来自己的职责除了负责大楼安保还有无数附带工作，比如追车和听老板的话跟踪监视他感兴趣的人，的确都是特工级别才能搞定的事情。

 

“今天的报告？”卡尔顿推开办公室的门，看到特里斯等在里面的时候，没有任何的意外。尽管已经临近午夜，他却还没有完成所有的工作，而他的安保队长又是个较真的人，不喜欢把被要求当面转达的东西交给他的秘书，“之后你就可以下班了。”

 

“老板。”特里斯递上那叠都快被他捏皱了的纸，一副欲言又止的表情，像是遇见了什么不该说的事情一样，“被您派去跟布洛克先生的人报告说，他的日子看起来不太好过。”

 

“哪种程度的不好过。”卡尔顿扯了一下嘴角，他匆匆翻过那几页记录，没什么新鲜的。他将它丢进办公桌最下面的抽屉里，那里堆着厚厚一叠资料，几乎都是相同的内容，他却连将它们清理掉的想法都没有。“如果还是老样子，”他敲着桌子开口，“维持原状就好。”

 

“可能比过去更糟糕一些。”特里斯闭了闭眼睛，在几秒挣扎之后还是回答他，“他已经一周没走出过房间了，”

 

“所以问题是什么？”完全没有接收到安保队长欲言又止之中的附带内容的卡尔顿皱着眉头想了一阵，甚至在期间签完了桌面上的一叠文件，合上笔帽后抬头才发现特里斯并没有走。

 

办公室里的气氛凝固了一下，被老板的大眼睛凝视到觉得自己说不出话的特里斯比了个手势，匆匆忙忙说：“一周前布洛克先生出门时候的视频资料我已经发到您的邮箱了。”说完他扭扭捏捏敬了个礼，在卡尔顿来得及发火之前，逃也似地离开了办公室。

 

“搞什么。”卡尔顿打开自己的邮箱，撇去商业合作的邮件和乱七八糟的垃圾消息，他很快分辨出特里斯发来的邮件落在哪里。他记得自己给自己的安保队长足够的权限去处理所有他觉得自己能够处理的事情，只有他实在不知道该怎么办的事情，才会被推送到他的手里。

 

而在埃迪的事情上，至今为止除了每个月从他卡上划出去一笔款项之外，其实并没有什么值得他操心的部分。他甚至说不出这一笔“神秘款项”到底是自己当时出于什么目的，才会在没有告知埃迪的情况下就悄无声息地打过去了的，大部分被用于安保人员额外的加班费和替他承担一部分的房租。

 

他不觉得自己对埃迪拥有任何“愧疚”、“难忘”或者“旧爱重燃”的念头，当年的事情早就能用年少无知一带而过。毕竟上一次他心一软将人放进了自己的办公室叙旧，对方就将他电脑里的玩意儿看了个一干二净。诚然他多年以来从未变过的电脑密码应该背一半的锅，但足够他将这件事的仇记上一年半载的了。

 

第一段视频加载出来，是一个并不清晰的影像，不知道特里斯他们是从哪里得来的。尽管卡尔顿算不上熟悉里面的场景，但镜头晃了一阵之后，他见到了戴着帽子，想把自己的脸给遮起来的埃迪。那感觉挺微妙的，跟偷窥似的。卡尔顿根本就没想过自己派人监视和偷窥比起来没好上多少。

 

这视频像素不高，他耐着性子把整个片段看完，除了看到埃迪和人交谈了一阵，交换了些什么东西之后，跟着人进了屋子。

 

第二段视频为他贴心地标注了发生的时间是一个小时后，他越看越觉得不明所以，他想了一会儿这到底是要告诉他埃迪已经堕落到去嗑药了还是什么，回过头去再读邮件的时候，发现这段视频是在红灯区附近的一个地点拍的。

 

他脑袋里第一个蹦出的念头是红灯区卖///淫合法，他甚至说不出这视频的意义究竟在哪儿。

 

大概最多是心里挺不是滋味的。

 

这和他的处世哲学一点都不一样。他一直着眼的都是他所感兴趣的事情，那些关于人类的未来和地球的命运之类的让人一看就觉得头疼的问题。埃迪·布洛克是他第一个想要探究的身边的人类，他们的人生可以说是朝着完全不同的方向进行的，可没来由的，他就不断地将自己的目光落到对方身上。没准真的是埃迪走街串巷的市井气味吸引了他这个泡在无菌室里度过漫长岁月的人。

 

他总是记得他的安保队长满脸凶狠将大记者架着送出了基金会大门时，埃迪留给他那个遗憾又好像想要报复他的表情和眼神。他一直在等，可等来的却不是他想要的东西。他想他可能的确怀念旧情，日记本摊在桌上却什么都写不下来，只能画上几个问号。

 

他回过神来的时候，选择将那一页纸撕掉，丢进碎纸机里。过分的关注并不能为他带来如何美好的观感，只能让他觉得自己是个蠢货。他知道自己该做的选择应该是去找埃迪面对面地将事情说清楚，而不是躲在办公室里做一个跟踪狂，他的控制欲一点也不适合现在的情况，可是他偏偏用这种方式在做事。


	3. Chapter 3

接下来的一周波澜不惊，要说出了什么反常的问题，不过是埃迪在将外卖包装将自己埋在公寓里之前，改了出门的习惯，彻底变成了一个昼伏夜出的人。也不知道他究竟找了个什么新的工作，反正是将检视他的人搞得苦不堪言。

 

倒霉的特里斯不止一次听到手下嚷嚷着要加薪了，在埃迪的新工作地点附近不仅要忍受夜夜笙歌的折磨，还得忍受来来往往几乎不怎么穿衣服的女人们的。说白了他哪里能控制得了事情的发生走向，仿佛他手下人都把他当做和老板一样无所不能似的。

 

卡尔顿知道这个消息的时候，连头都没抬，如果不是签字的钢笔在纸上染出了一个墨点，大概就连他自己都会以为自己的内心在听到这个奇妙的消息的时候毫无波澜。可他最后只是说：“我知道了。”

 

当天夜里，特里斯和整个生命基金会实验室加班到苦不堪言的实验人员们，第一次知道了自己向来以自律闻名的老板究竟可以任性到什么地步。

 

掌管夜生活的街区刚刚开始热闹起来，年轻的总裁已经在这家脱衣舞俱乐部的卡座里坐了很久，久到他都想要拿出笔记本在这里处理工作了。这是一家男性脱衣舞夜店，简单来说，专门吸引基佬、不确定自己是不是笔直的直男和热爱魔力麦克的姑娘们。他已经拒绝了好几轮的搭讪，并在心里诅咒埃迪·布洛克如果今晚休假，他一定会冲到对方家里去的。

 

不过，在他的不耐烦程度快要到顶的时候，他在等的人出现在了该出现的地方。

 

埃迪这两天过得挺舒服的，这倒不是指他颠倒的作息让他能在房间里每天闷头睡到日上三竿，也不是他的新工作只用端盘子就能获得一份让他自认为能够暂时吃穿不愁顺便喂喂楼下流浪猫的收入。只是规律的生活给了他足够的动力罢了。

 

他花了一周的时间闷在家里，在邻居吵闹的电吉他和落进耳朵里竭力让他平静的冥想音乐的荼毒之下，他抽着从朋友那儿搞来的大麻烟，半年以来第一次认清，他的落魄并没有什么值得丢人的地方，不过是失去了十年前为之奋斗的人生方向，重新开始罢了。

 

而这一切在他钻出更衣室，在着装镜前确认自己的领带没有带歪，并准备在吧台里消磨今天一整个晚上的时候，被告知有人找他戛然而止。他看到卡尔顿的时候整张脸都快要皱在一起了，倒也不是被熟人发现在酒吧做事的尴尬，只是从无论哪个角度来说，卡尔顿都不是他想面对的人，他也不知道怎么面对对方。

 

他搁下装满冰块的酒杯，在昏暗的灯光里低下头，期待昏暗的灯光能够把他的脸遮住，这当然都是徒劳。“先生，你的酒。”他瓮声瓮气地说，“祝你有个愉快的夜晚。”

 

“坐吧。”卡尔顿都没从自己膝盖上的笔记本上抬起眼睛，语气随意地让人坐下，“我觉得我欠你一场叙旧。”

 

“什么？”埃迪脸上的困惑更重，如果卡尔顿抬头去看他的话，会发现他身上说不清的异样感受都快溢满整个卡座的狭小空间了，他庄重地扶着自己夹在腋下的托盘，站在原地一步也没动弹。“我还不想因为消极怠工被开除。”

 

“得了，你又不用上台跳舞，也没人会扣你工资。”卡尔顿合上电脑，冲他挥了挥手机，上面亮着一个对话框，一闪而过，埃迪都没看清是什么，而他也没准备给人看清。他话音刚落，不远处舞台上的射灯闪了起来，正好朝他们所在的位置转过来，照亮了一张人畜无害的脸。

 

总觉得自己被什么胁迫了的埃迪叹了口气，将手中托盘递给路过的同事，不情不愿地坐了下来。桌上搁着一瓶开过的香槟，还放了两只杯子，一只里明显喝了一半，另一只是为谁准备的不言而喻。他拿起酒瓶的时候下意识地看了眼牌子，嘟囔出一句“该死的有钱人。”

 

卡尔顿没办法反驳，他知道对方说的是事实，他向来不被埃迪待见，他都已经快要习以为常了。他只能自顾自挑起另一个话题：“所以，最后你还是选了端盘子，拒绝了我给你发的那么多次邀请。”

 

“你什么时候给我发过邀请了。”埃迪嘟囔着，突然想起了自己把和生命基金会的所有相关账号都屏蔽在了自己的邮箱之外，凡是任何和这家机构有任何关系的地址所发出的邮件都会被拒收。他讪讪地喝着香槟，回答，“我想是被我屏蔽了。”

 

“这倒是很好地解释了我的人事部门主管为什么最近总是在见到我的时候哭丧着脸了。”卡尔顿开了句玩笑，他本身也没指望这份邀约能够成真，他的公关部门每天都在应付些什么他心知肚明，那些消息放到埃迪手里，他应该也熬不过试用期。

 

他们之间气氛冷淡到卡尔顿甚至觉得他今天不该放弃第一次人体试验来这里对着埃迪的臭脸。但他就是控制不住，在两件所有人都看得真切孰轻孰重的事之间，选择了埃迪。

 

埃迪一杯接一杯喝着那些香槟，却明白自己相当清醒。老情人见面的情况并不总让人愉快，他是指，他可以轻而易举地向安妮和她的新男友丹吐露自己的窘境，却无法在卡尔顿面前说任何一句自己过得并不好的话，他知道卡尔顿的处事方式，并且清楚他认为大学时导致他们分道扬镳的事情自己要担主要责任。但他并不需要任何来自过去的补偿，也不想拥有来自现在的施舍。

 

“你知道就算我收到了，也会拒绝的。”他眼神游移，看到舞台上开始演出的热辣舞蹈，音乐响得震耳欲聋，他几乎花费了全力用吼地才能和卡尔顿将对话继续下去。在过于嘈杂的背景里，他们看起来和趋于热闹的气氛格格不入，更像是坐在一张谈判桌上拉锯的两方。

 

“我不在乎。”卡尔顿移了位置，起因是他拿起自己已经放了太久的杯子的时候，发现想要跨过他们之间的矮桌同埃迪碰杯是个如同跨越深邃海洋般困难的事情，于是他选择挪到对方身边，才在埃迪怀疑的目光之中让两只玻璃杯触碰在了一起，“只是个借口，我想见你可以用任何一种方式。”

 

这听起来像是调情，埃迪不确定自己是不是听错了那些词句，这话再悦耳，也不该由卡尔顿来说。他强压下心底翻涌上来的老旧感情，并告诫自己多年过去不该再因为这样的语句而再动一次心。他知道卡尔顿说得没错，自己的很多举动在对方眼里不过是滑稽的小丑把戏，香槟的后劲终于姗姗来迟，他头晕目眩，抓着理智的稻草不愿松开。

 

“说得我下一次就会在自家门口看见你了一样。”他摆着手喝完最后一口酒，不放心地叮嘱，“别那么做。”

 

被叮嘱的人轻声笑了起来，埃迪酒量一般，而喝多了时候发出的担忧总是状似不切实际，却往往能够抓住所有的重点，就好像他们第一次见面的时候，对方抱着酒瓶死活不松手，并努力地说清每一个字和他夸夸其谈的模样。年轻的时候他们都揣着一口带的梦想，相信不一样的方式同样能改变世界。他那时候就觉得，这个世界可能糟透了，但总有人会是好的，这或许也就是为什么多年过去，他的眼睛仍然无法从埃迪身上移开。

 

“如果你一直躲着我才会发生这种事情。”卡尔顿凑在埃迪耳边轻声说道，“我想你躲不过的。”


	4. Chapter 4

埃迪清醒过来的时候靠在后台休息室的长沙发上头疼欲裂。他甚至怀疑卡尔顿给他的酒里下了药，不然一瓶十二度的香槟怎么能把他给喝倒了。

 

“谢天谢地你终于醒了。”吧台的弗兰克从门缝后面探出头来，看起来他已经来来回回这样做了好几次了。这会儿总算等到了埃迪清醒，“有位先生在等你，他给你付了今晚的工资，所以，你可以下班了。”

 

“老天……”埃迪长叹了口气，从长沙发上坐起来，低头扯着已经皱巴巴了的衬衫领口，把让他觉得呼吸困难的领结扯开，记忆告诉他卡尔顿来找他的事实并不是他幻想出来的，“你让他再等一会儿，随便给他杯什么，算在我头上。我得把制服换了。”

 

“也只有你说得出'算在你头上'这话了。”弗兰克嘟嘟囔囔地替他带上了门，声音从门缝里飘出来，“你知道他今天刷了一个陪酒一周能卖出的营业额吗，你真该转行去做那个。”

 

“去你的，我不卖酒，也不卖身。”他将扯下的领结往门边丢去，最终砸在了合上的门扉上。他揉了把脸，他知道这酒吧里总有些他懒得面对的事情，那些关于陪酒或者跳舞的小朋友们被某一个寻欢作乐的有钱人看上带走之类的，他全当笑话看待。而他了解卡尔顿，知道他的精英做派之下藏着怎样的心。这也正是他害怕的地方，他不想要任何人的怜悯和施舍。

 

他可以猜出卡尔顿这一个晚上找他究竟有什么目的，他不信感情，更相信凡事皆有代价，从天而降的馅饼对他来说可一点都不是好事，更何况还是来自这一个他最不想见的人的。这和丹·路易斯象征性地收了钱给他做私人医生不一样。他害怕的是卡尔顿所想要从他身上得到的东西，他根本给不了。

 

埃迪换了衣服，用洗手间的凉水拍了拍脸，酒算不上醒，却让他觉得舒服了一些。他走出去的时候酒吧里已经很热闹了。他看到手表上的指针已经指向了凌晨两点，他还真的睡了不短的时间。他第一次在这个时间以一个顾客的模样穿梭在热闹的舞池。周围都是喝高了的男男女女，他费力穿过去，在吧台边上看到了正在和酒保弗兰克有一搭没一搭聊天的卡尔顿。他终于挤到了边上，用指节敲了敲卡尔顿边上的桌面，要了杯龙舌兰。

 

“你这身还看起来比较顺眼。”卡尔顿瞟了他一眼，不走心地称赞着埃迪身上毫无特色的灰色连帽衫，转过半个身子来对着他，“一瓶香槟酒就能把你喝倒了？”

 

“没那么容易。”埃迪抿了一口加了冰的酒，冰凉的液体划过喉咙，他皱起眉头，一点也不觉得好一些，他仍然无法思考，无法做出一个正确的判断。他从喉咙里发出一声野兽似得嘶吼，抬起头来时强装着自己的镇定：“别拐弯了，你到底有什么事？”

 

“既然你不想和我走，我可以和你谈一份工作。”卡尔顿基本上是被他的模样给逗笑了，他的目的单纯，单纯到只有埃迪想不清他到底想干点什么。他将一张银行卡丢在埃迪面前，“你可以在生命基金会随便挑一个你喜欢的位置。”

 

“你该知道我一点都不适合你的公司，那些肮脏的见不得人的事情。”埃迪看了一眼那张银行卡，完全没去碰它，这还真是场交易似的，赤裸裸的，但比他设想的还是要好上一些。

 

“你还有第二个选项。”卡尔顿目不转睛地盯着他，目光像是把手术刀一样，要将埃迪开膛破肚，几乎是咬牙切齿地把话接了下去，“我不介意你收下这些钱然后选择肉偿。”

 

在偷听他们谈话的弗兰克吹了声口哨，在埃迪杀人的目光里，收回了自己的八卦之心，继续擦起了他手里的玻璃杯，并不忘在埃迪开口之前插上一句：“你们应该去休息室谈这个。”

 

“不了。”埃迪冲弗兰克摆摆手，示意他并不需要，他骂了声脏话，在卡尔顿坦荡到他不知道该回复什么的眼神里，喝干杯子里的酒，放弃了继续思考。“我不知道，卡尔。”他低着头转着已经空了的杯子，一时间什么话都说不出来，酒精在需要他做冲动决定的时候没有起到该起的作用，只是将他钉死在了原地。

 

“你不用立刻决定。”卡尔顿扯了一下嘴角，毫不意外埃迪的答案。他揽着看起来像是不知所措的人的肩膀，像是刚才只不过提出了一个把实验室里没用的小白鼠处理掉一样的普通要求似的，“不过我并不觉得想要得到一个人是一件难以启齿的事情，特别是对于你，我们的旧账从没算清过。”

 

埃迪缩了一下肩膀，他的防卫意识总是很强，过了一阵才终于意识到自己并不该对一个老朋友老情人那么戒备，却总改不了这个习惯。他不知道想到什么，突然笑起来，这场景未免太眼熟，像是卡尔顿拿到博士学位那晚的聚会。

 

“得了，你今晚所有的酒我都请了。”卡尔顿不知道他在笑什么，眼睛却像是被点亮了一般，他站起来，低着头凑在埃迪耳边，酒气混着他的鼻息喷在他颈侧，“跟我走吧。”

 

这情景让卡尔顿很容易想起自己第一次见到埃迪时候的情景。兄弟会的聚会总是吵闹的，他第一次去的时候是在吧台上看到孤零零一个人拿着一瓶啤酒的埃迪的。他记得其他人对他的评价，自尊比天高，可能是这一届新生里最难相处的人之一，当然卡尔顿也在这个难相处名单之列。当他向埃迪走过去的时候，整个酒吧好像都安静了一下，想要看看事情会如何发展。

 

结果他们聊得很愉快。没人知道只喜欢泡实验室的生物系高材生和新闻系的头名是怎么聊起来的，他们的轨迹在第一次重合之后，就再也没有分开过的迹象了。从大学的那个晚上开始，彻底纠缠在了一起。即使埃迪在毕业之后去了洛杉矶，谁知道他是如何兜兜转转又回到了卡尔顿的视线里的。

 

他一直以为，如果埃迪没有回到旧金山工作，他们或许可以继续保持遥远而平衡的旧情人关系，不给自己任何的肖想空间，他想埃迪可能并不知道自己仍然对他抱有隐秘而从不声张的欲望，这种东西就像厉火，一旦点燃根本无法熄灭，并在一步步靠近的时候愈演愈烈。

 

“我们不是早就玩完了吗。”埃迪没有躲开，摆弄的对象已经从空了的杯子变成了卡尔顿丢在他面前的卡。不可否认的是他开始犹豫，开始思考这件事的可行性。他知道卡尔顿拿出来的这张卡绝对余额不菲。如果放在过去，他可以轻而易举地拒绝，而在存款告罄的当下，他不得不开始翻涌起别的念头来。


	5. Chapter 5

卡尔顿笑起来，几乎将脸埋进埃迪的肩膀，他可从没想过自己会得到这么一个答案。年人的自欺欺人可比少年时期更加有对内的说服力，他只是拍了拍埃迪的脸颊，那是个足够亲密的动作，就像他们年少时那样。出乎他意料的是，埃迪没有躲开他的动作，也不知道是因为酒精还是因为他们谁都没想到卡尔顿会做这样一个亲昵的动作。

 

“也许吧。”他眼神纯粹，就像他和孩子们解说生命基金会的目标的时候的天真模样，“可能你不相信，我是个浪漫主义者，因此我相信一切重逢是有原因的。”

 

哦得了，其实这话他自己都不信。然而他并不急着得到一个回答。他料想的是以埃迪的性子，绝不会立即得出一个结论。埃迪一贯比他更擅长躲藏和逃避问题，他不曾正视一切过去的事情，恰如卡尔顿早已经把这些事情反反复复从记忆里翻找出来咀嚼了数次一般。

 

埃迪不知道卡尔顿到底是什么时候离开的。大概是他叫到一打威士忌的时候，或者是在他试图将手心里那张卡丢还给对方的时候。总之当天光乍亮，他拖着醉醺醺的身体和沉甸甸的大脑走出酒吧的时候，他甚至开始怀疑自己昨天晚上见到的卡尔顿是不是自己的一种错觉。

 

他花了一些时间才走回自己破旧的小公寓里，那种在夜晚能被他刻意遗忘的窘迫生活气息又全部回到了他的身边，被迫让他清醒起来——也没有多清醒，他只不过看一眼水池边上的外卖垃圾，就决定好好地睡上一觉，等醒了之后再决定一切该如何进行。

 

不太遮光的窗帘也无法阻碍他想要睡觉的决心，他只看了一眼窗外拼命想要透过窗帘照到他身上的阳光，便拿被子蒙着头，就那么随意地趴在了床上。梦里的光景算不上太美好，让人不禁皱起眉头。

 

埃迪梦见了他和卡尔顿那一次最终导致他们分道扬镳的争吵。那不是什么美好的回忆。他差点砸了卡尔顿的实验室里据说价格不菲的实验器材，以试图将它们全部扫到地上的方式。这大概触及了每一个在实验室里呆到忘我的实验人员的脆弱神经，他被卡尔顿抓着领子拖到了门外，并被狠狠地一拳砸在了脸上。

 

绝对不是什么美好的回忆。

 

他甚至无法正确地回忆起他们究竟为什么争吵。一切都像是模糊而遥远的故事，隔着一层柔软的幕布，让他找不到掀开那块薄纱的缺口。

 

那记忆太过遥远，大概有那么十数年之久了。当他终于从繁忙的论文之中找到喘息的机会的时候，却发现他已经快两个月没有收到来自卡尔顿的任何消息了。他们都很忙碌，忙着跑新闻和忙着做实验，生活之于他们就是两条完全没有交集的平行线，这其实最开始没有造成什么问题，直到埃迪彻底空闲下来。

 

随后争吵就自然而然地爆发了。

 

随之而来的冷战漫长到他们都没数过日子，或许直到他们毕业，没有向对方打一声招呼就前往了两个截然不同的方向为止，都没有一个像样的告别。

 

埃迪的梦境纷繁复杂，这不是唯一的缠绕在他脑海里的万花筒里的事件。他同样梦见了生命基金会的那张招募志愿者的广告，伴随着卡尔顿破碎的话语，反复交叠着在他脑海里叫嚣。他讨厌这样，就好像睡梦里都被人扰地不得清静一样。

 

打断这种仿佛永无止境的梦魇的是他的闹钟，埃迪这辈子可能没那么喜欢过手机的系统音铃声过，那声音在绝大多数时候只会把他吓得从床上跳起来。他不太确定自己昨天到今天所经历的一切究竟是梦境还是真实，尽管宿醉的感觉仍然残留在身体里，再加上口袋里被塞着，膈着他大腿隐隐作痛的一张卡片，让他确定昨天所听到的所遇到的都是真实的事件。

 

现在是下午三点。埃迪皱着眉头冲进浴室里洗掉那身酒气，换了件舒服的衣服，想这个时间出门找些吃的还算不上太晚。他下楼的时候发现楼下的玛莉亚不见了踪影，不知道是换了个地方睡觉还是去了什么收容所，最近天太冷了，这对流浪汉可一点都不友好。

 

餐馆的电视里放着滚动播放的新闻，那些新闻台仿佛每天都有说不完的事情，而事实上却是几条消息轮流播报，再加上靠谱或不靠谱的专家解读，能够播上十二个小时。埃迪原本并没有注意那屏幕上都在说什么，可也许是心里惦记着什么就会遇见什么，他有些意外地见到卡尔顿出现在屏幕里，说着些什么。

 

“……我们正在推进一个计划，寻找地外生物的存在。这将是未来的一种可能性，寻找一个如同地球一样适合我们生活的地方。”

 

大概是有人调高了音量，埃迪即使刻意背对着电视机，这是他在失业之后养成的可以称呼为逃避的习惯，也能够听见电视里都在说些什么。他扯了一下嘴角，这是他再熟悉不过的对于未来的夸夸其谈，仿佛这些盈利或者非盈利的组织，总得装做自己做的事情是真的对人类有益的一样。这话其实不太准确，至少埃迪很清楚，卡尔顿一直认为自己的想法是正确的。

 

——就像是在温室里长大的花，总在想象里实践自己的看法一样。

 

生命基金会是个综合机构，他们甚至有自己的火箭发射场，或许是旧金山奇形怪状的企业和机构太多了，没有任何人觉得近郊有个火箭发射场这件事会对大家的生活造成什么影响。

 

“或许你会说我真的是异想天开。”电视里的卡尔顿穿着一身休闲西装，侃侃而谈，“然而生命基金会曾截获一段外星信号，我不方便透露太多，但这或许能将我们指引向正确的方向……”

 

埃迪飞快地解决了自己的汉堡，他可懒得再听这些冠冕堂皇经过包装的胡扯了。他花了将汉堡塞进肚子的几分钟做了个决定，他该去找卡尔顿谈一谈，大概率是谈论一下他们之间的问题，包括那张算得上价值不菲的金卡和对方究竟意欲几何，剩下的概率大概在讨论一下当年的旧事和该死的害他丢了工作的生命基金会的事儿之间摇摆不定。

 

而在这之前，他从手机里翻出了卡尔顿的电话，打了过去。


End file.
